Getter Robo G
is a super robot anime series created by Go Nagai and Ken Ishikawa and produced by Toei Animation. This direct sequel to ''Getter Robo was broadcast on Fuji TV from May 15, 1975 to March 25, 1976, with a total of 39 episodes (some episodes were rebroadcast, erroneously giving the impression that there were 43 episodes). People familiar with Mattel's popular Shogun Warriors toy collection will remember all three of Getter Robo G's robot formations in that toy line: Getter Dragon (Dragun), Getter Liger (Arrow) and Getter Poseidon (Poseidon). As a result of the popularity of these toys in the US, Jim Terry included this series in his Force Five anime lineup under the title of Starvengers. Some Starvengers episodes were redubbed and released by FB Productions under the Robo Formers title. The original Getter Robo series, however, has yet to appear in the US (although the Shin Getter Robo OVAs have appeared). In the UK, Starvengers episodes were released on video by Krypton Force under the name Formators. Plot After the final defeat of the Dinosaur Empire and the death of Musashi Tomoe in the original Getter Robo series. Dr. Saotome, (Dr. Copernicus in 'Starvengers') creator of Getter Robo, fears that the peace the Getter Robo team has won will be short lived and that even greater enemies will appear. Dr. Saotome's fears are justified when the militaristic Hyakki (or "Hundred demons") Empire appears, but Dr. Saotome is prepared with the creation of an even more powerful Getter Robo, Getter Robo G and a new Getter Robo base. Also, with Musashi dead, Dr. Saotome needs a third pilot which he finds in baseball player Benkei Kuruma. Getter Machines Like its predecessor, Getter Robo G is composed of three jet-like vehicles piloted by one of the three pilots. Dragon is the red jet, controlled by the pilot of Getter Dragon. Liger, the blue jet, is used by Getter Liger's pilot. Getter Poseidon's operator uses Poseidon, the yellow machine. All three are armed with missiles, but are generally very weak and never used in combat unless absolutely necessary. They also appear when the pilots use the Open Get (Break Formation in the English Version) verbal command to break up the current form, so that they can change into another or so they can dodge an enemy's attack. Getter Dragon (Formed from Dragon+Liger+Poseidon) English Version- Star Dragon Piloted by Ryoma Nagare, English Version- Homer Winthrow Color: Red Height: 50 m Weight: 330 tons Weapons Double Tomahawk - There are actually two attacks named "Double Tomahawk". The first, and probably more recognizable involves Getter Dragon pulling out two tomahawks from its shoulders and attacking. The second involves it pulling out one tomahawk and extending its handle, thus giving it more attack power by using two hands, although this larger tomahawk was originally called "Long Tomahawk". English name - Double Hatchet Double Tomahawk Boomerang - Like the original Getter Tomahawk, the Double Tomahawks can be thrown as spinning projectiles. English name - Double Hatchet Boomerang Spin Cutters - Unlike the blades on Getter-1, Getter Dragon's forearm blades are actually saw blades that cut through the enemy up close. English name - Dragon Cutters Getter Beam - The trademark Getter Robo attack is back, though this time, the beam launcher is placed up on its forehead. It can be fired in short bursts or one long blast. English name - Omicron Beam Getter Shine/Shine Spark - Getter Dragon's finishing move. When the pedals in all three machines' cockpits are pushed in simultaneously, and the attack call "Getter Shine!" is shouted, Getter Dragon is enveloped in Getter Energy. The actual attack, "Shine Spark" involves Getter Dragon diving at his opponent and, at the last moment, pulling up, letting the Getter Energy slam into the opponent. This attack has gained some notoriety, as it was the basis of Samus Aran's Shinespark attack in the later Metroid games. English name - Star Energize/Star Fire Getter Liger (Formed from Liger+Poseidon+Dragon) English Version- Star Arrow Piloted by Hayato Jin, but piloted by Michiru when Hayato is captured near the end. English Version- Paladin Spencer Color: Blue Height: 50 m Weight: 330 tons Weapons Drill Arm -Getter Liger's hand can transform into a powerful drill bit that can bore through many types of armor. Chain Attack-Getter Liger's pod arm can fire a harpoon with a chain attached to it designed for capturing and restraining of an opponent. Liger can also electrify the harpoon and chain and give an opponent a real jolt. It can also be used to swing around and catapult an opponent. Mach Special-Getter Liger is the robot best suited for land combat and is designed for a supersonic attack made especially for high speed hit-and-run tactics. English name - Arrow Speed Liger Missile-Getter Liger's pod arm can also fire multiple rounds heat seeking missiles. English name - Arrow Missile Getter Poseidon (Formed from Poseidon+Dragon+Liger) English Version- Star Poseidon Piloted by Benkei Kuruma, English Version- Elmer O. Fossil aka Foul Tip Color: Gold Height: 45 m Weight: 330 tons Weapons Finger Net- A semi-organic net made to capture and restain an opponent. Strong Missile- Large shoulder mounted missiles that can also function as torpedoes. Just as Liger is made for the ground, Poseidon is made for the water. English name - Shoulder Missile Daisetsuzan Oroshi (lit. Great Snowy Mountain Wind)- A powerful throwing attack, based on the one used by Musashi in the original Getter Robo. Sometimes used in tandem with the Getter Cyclone. Getter Cyclone- A collar based weapon that produces underwater cyclones of designed to incapacitate and disorient an opponent. The upper torso armor flips over to reveal a hidden turbine in the upper body, which generates the cyclone. Also effective out of water. English name - Star Cyclone Caterpillar Tread- Tank treads made for rolling over rough terrain on land or the ocean floor. English name - Caterpillar Traction Mecha Oni Mecha Oni are the monsters of the week that appear much like the mechasauruses in the first series. It is stated and proven in a few episodes that destroying the horn will critically weaken if not destroy a mecha oni. Most mecha oni take up the likeness of their pilots primarily in the head with a few exceptions. *'Mecha Corner Oni': Appears in episodes 1 and 2. Powers include green eye lasers, a left arm claw, green horn bolts, hurricane force winds from the mouth, and mouth missiles. *'Mecha Eyed Oni': Appears in episode 2. Powers include razor sharp claws, green mouth flames, burrowing, and chest missiles. *'Mecha Bull Face Oni': Appears in episode 3. Powers include 100,000 ton lifting strength, green horn beams, extendable shoulder spears that can produce electric shocks, and swimming. *'Mecha One Thousand Needles Oni': Appears in episode 4. Powers include levitation, can throw the needles on its body, and reduce itself into four winds; is later revealed to be a reconnaissance mecha oni. *'Mecha White Haired Oni': Appears in episode 4. Powers include flight, finger missiles, using its long hair as a shield, green paralyzer bolts from the fingers. *'Mecha Dark Oni': Appears in episode 5. Powers include flight, a remote controlled uranium mine, spike missiles on the chest, launchable chain attached fists, and thick armor. *'Mecha Small Dragon Oni': Appears in episode 6. Powers include levitation, a magnetic gun, invisibility, magnetic rings from the eyes, and mouth missiles. *'Mecha Three Headed Oni': Appears in episode 7. Powers include super uranium bombs in the head spikes, flight, red energy beams from each of the three head horns, can launch the side heads, and machine guns on the chest. *'Mecha Skeleton Oni': Appears in episode 8. Powers include beam gatling gun fingers, flight, chest storage, green energy bolts from the horn, and can launch its hands. *'Mecha Wyvern Oni': Appears in episode 9. Powers include burrowing, can launch its fists, flight, and red horn fire bolts. *'Mecha Neptune Oni': Appears in episode 10. Powers include swimming, a scythe blade for the left arm, and its tentacle-like legs. *'Mecha Lightning Power Oni': Appears in episode 11. Powers include throwing spikes, emitting electricity, flight, a spike hidden in the neck hole, mines in the chest, machine guns hidden in the arms, and can self destruct the Oni Submarine Fortress. **'Oni Submarine Fortress': Appears in episode 11. Powers include swimming, howitzer cannons, and missiles. *'Mecha Evil Angel Oni': Appears in episode 12. Powers include flight, whip arms, and sharp horns. *'Mecha Shiden Oni': Appears in episode 13. Powers include fast spinning, launchable horn-like, flight, mouth flames, can emit electricity, and fast burrowing. **'Mechanical Bat': A robotic bat used to assist Mecha - Oni. Emits an ultrasonic signal to manipulate kamikazee bats. *'Mecha Grub Oni': Appears in episode 14. Powers include a drill for either arm although used mostly for the right, thick armor, retractable limbs, a mace tail, clear eye beams, and mouth missiles. This is one of the few mecha oni in the series that do not have their pilot's appearance let alone a humanoid one. *'Mecha Butterfly Oni': Appears in episode 15. Powers include flight, releasing butterflies from its claw-like wings, a contracting tail, and can launch its claw like wings. *'Mecha Ironclad Oni': Appears in episode 16. Powers include flight, beam absorbing horn, a pair of tomahawks, a green forehead beam, and a missile launcher grappling claw hidden in the left arm. Mecha Ironclad Oni becomes a playable character in Super Robot Wars Z. *'Mecha Kurachu Oni': Appears in episode 17. Powers include a large machete and black horn beams. *'Mecha Twin Blade Oni': Appears in episode 18. Powers include flight, special fighters armed with missiles used to assist it, a pair of swords located at the ears, and a rocket launcher in the chest. *'Mecha Kongo Oni': Appears in episode 19. Powers include a pair of swords for the hands and diamond armor. *'Mecha Owa Oni': Appears in episode 20. Powers include levitation, dual remote flying spiked wheels with thick armor, and mouth missiles. *'Mecha Fortress Oni': Appears in episodes 20 and 21. Powers include super sonic flight, storage of oni fighters, hidden bladed wings, and neck missiles. Is more of a large carrier vehicle than an actual mecha oni and is used by General Hidler. **'Oni Fighters': Appear in episode 20 as blue jets armed with bombs. These fighters return in episode 35 armed with torpedoes, force field piercing missiles, and a pair of machine guns at the nose. *'Mecha Half Moon Oni': Appears in episode 21. Powers include flight, a bladed crescent on the neck, a green energy ray from the eye, and can launch cannon balls from the abdomen. *'Mecha Beast Oni': Appears in episode 22. Powers include swimming, twin torso torpedoes, extendable octopus tentacles for arms that emit electricity, and a sharp pair of horns. *'Mecha King Sword Oni': Appears in episode 23. Powers include flight, a sword sharp enough to slice through the Getter Tomahawk, and a round shield with a hidden mirror in the center. *'Mecha One Hundred Legs Oni': Appears in episode 24. Powers include swimming, extendable octopus tentacles, a sword, a rotatable round shield for the left hand armed with hidden spikes, and can summon a boat with a missile on it. *'Mecha Osumi Oni': Appears in episode 25. Powers include flight, wind resistance, a missile launcher hidden in the abdomen, and four meat hook arms. **'Lake Fortress': Appears in episode 25 to escort Mecha Osumi Oni. Powers include burrowing, emitting electricity, and releasing a small lake worth's of water. *'Mecha Bouryu Oni': Appears in episode 26. Powers include green energy bolts from the top of the head and limb spikes and a spiked waist band that can be used like a buzzsaw. *'Mecha Steel Head Oni': Appears in episode 27. Powers include swimming, a pendulum blade for the left hand, a torpedo launch in the abdomen, flight, and an extendable pendulum blade on the head. *'Mecha Jao Oni': Appears in episode 28. Powers include a spiked tentacle for the left arm, flight, and missiles from the torso. *'Mecha Demonoid Oni': Appears in episode 29. Powers include flight, a green beam from the middle horn, and three missile launchers on the chest although the bottom one is never used. *'Mecha Iron Round Oni': Appears in episode 30. Powers include a mace and pendulum hybrid staff and long range snow breath. *'Mecha Large Blade Oni': Appears in episode 31. Powers include burrowing, a claw for the right hand, a katana for the left hand, and a spike missile hidden in each arm. *'Mecha Iron Light Oni': Appears in episode 32. Powers include dual green lasers from the forehead that cause long distance explosions, burrowing, and laser cannons on the torso. *'Mecha Fear Oni': Appears in episode 33. Powers include turning into a flying drill, can fire a green laser from the body that causes neuron damage called the Crazy Beam, a harpoon for the right hand, an extendable claws for the left hand that can also form a buzzsaw, and four machine guns on each side of the body. *'Mecha Plane Oni': Appears in episode 34. Powers include flight, a flamethrower in the mouth, can create two realistic holograms of itself, and a missile gatling gun for the right arm with launchable spears. *'Mecha Sword Bull Oni': Appears in episode 35. Powers include burrowing, a sword that can release and reflect energy, gusty winds from the two mouths more powerful than the Getter Cyclone, and three missile launchers on the abdomen although the left one is not used. *'Mecha Lightning Oni': Appears in episode 36. Powers include flight, a yellow energy ray from the horn, an ax blade in each forearm, rotating cannons on the arm sockets, a green forehead beam, and can summon lightning. *'Mecha Thunder Oni': Appears in episode 37. Powers include levitation, throwing bolts of lightning, and can use a lightning bolt as a melee weapon;is the only one in episode 37 that did not become part of the Hundred Demon Empire Combined Robot. *'Hundred Demon Empire Combined Robot': Appears in episodes 37, 38, and 39. Is derived from five other mecha oni. **'Mecha Drill Oni': Powers include flight, a head drill that can also fire a green laser, and missiles from the palms and chest. **'Mecha Yamichu Oni': Powers include flight, green eye beams, mouth missiles, armored wings, and hurricane force winds from the wings. **'Mecha Kinoe Sumi Oni': Powers include flight, organic shell bombs can emit electricity, and fire a green horn laser. **'Mecha Horned Oni': Powers include flight and mouth missiles. **'Mecha Tentacle Oni': Powers include flight, blue flames from the mouth, and green horn beams. *'Maximum Science Fortress': The base of the Hundred Demon Empire. Powers include swimming, levitation, thick armor, and attacks by ramming and spinning. External links * Category:Getter Robo Category:Shunsuke Kikuchi Category:Anime series Category:Super Robots Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime of 1975 Category:Anime of 1976 Category:Japanese television series Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series it:Getter Robot G ms:Getter Robo G ja:ゲッターロボG